Am I Doomed To Be Alone?(Digimon version)
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Digimon ver. of my KND story.
1. Bio

Name: Erika Uno

Age: 9

Looks: Back length black hair, light blue eyes, palish-skin, thin.

Relations: Benedict Uno(Father), Beatrice Uno(Mother, unknown), Erin Uno(Twin sister), Monty Uno(Uncle), Mary-Ann Uno(Aunt), Nigel Uno(Cousin).

Causal Outfit: A white top with thin pastel blue lines and a ruffled trim. Comes with a pair of pale pink denim suspenders with a fluffy white cuff and lace trim on the chest pocket and leg cuff. A heart patch is sewn on each side of the leg. On the left strap is a light blue heart with a cursive white Z. Comes with two bracelets, one pastel blue, one white. On her feet are white shoes with a solid, pale indigo bottom. The tongue is pale blue with pastel pink shoelaces. Pale blue stockings are included with a white cuff accent by two thin pastel pink rings(PriPara; Border T-Shirt Overalls Coord recolored).

KND position: Bubble Master/medic

Sector: Z(formerly), V(currently)

Weapon: B.U.B.B.L.E.W.A.N.D(Bubbling Utility Best Blasts Losers Expending Wicked Awesome Node Devices).

Digimon: Salamon(Egg).

Crest: Light

History: Erika's mother disappeared around the time she was three, leaving her in the care of her unfeeling father, Benedict Uno. For years he tormented her and abused her to the point where she wanted to end her life. However, this desire was soon extinguished when Erika is saved by David and his Digimon, Dorumon. They introduce her to Sector Z and their Digimon partners. When Erika befriends Sector Z, her partner, YukimiBotamon, digivolves to Nyaromon. After joining the KND, Nyaromon digivolves into Salamon and Erika receives the Crest of Light. For the next couple of years, Sector Z becomes a famous and elite team of KND operatives. However, this is ended when Father captures and permanently Delightfulizes Sector Z. He steals their Crests which cause their Digimon to weaken enough for his Digimon, Devimon, to defeat them and revert them to DigiEggs. Salamon too is reverted to a DigiEgg, but Erika manages to safely store her in her Digivice. Father then steals her Crest and locks it away with the others Crests and DigiEggs. Erika is then stationed on Moonbase for a time before joining Sector V and their Digimon partners. Erika keeps her Digivice and origins a secret, fearing what would happen if they were discovered.

* * *

Name: Erin Uno

Age: 9

Looks: Back length black hair, light blue eyes, palish-skin, thin.

Relations: Benedict Uno(Father), Beatrice Uno(Mother, unknown), Erika Uno(Twin sister), Monty Uno(Uncle), Mary-Ann Uno(Aunt), Nigel Uno(Cousin).

Causal Outfit: A white sailor-like dress with sky blue stripes and a matching scarf with white Mary Jane shoes and pink socks.

Digimon: Salamon

Crest: ?

History: Erin is the younger twin sister of Erika. She is the favored twin as she listens to Father, but only does this in hopes of calming his anger so he doesn't hurt Erika. She may treat her older twin horribly, but in reality she loves her more than anything. When Erika and Erin's mother disappears, a strange Egg appears from their Father's computer and hatches into twin YukimiBotamon. However, only Erika receives a Digivice. Both times, when Erika's YukimiBotamon digivolved to Nyaromon and Salamon, Erin's did the same. This leads Erin to believe that her Salamon belongs to Erika. This makes her secretly envious of her older sister.


	2. Beach Attack

My Pov

I went up to my room in Sector V's treehouse. I wanted to be alone. It wasn't that I wasn't friends with Sector V. No, I was good friends with them. It was just... their Digimon. They all had a Digimon partner. Numbuh 1's was Coronamon, Numbuh 2's was FanBeemon, Numbuh 3's was Lalamon, Numbuh 4's was Kotemon and Numbuh 5's was Renamon. Right now and always after a mission, the Digimon returned to their In-Training forms. Coronamon was Sunmon, FanBeemon was Puroromon, Lalamon was Budmon, Kotemon was Kapurimon and Renamon was Viximon. I was envious they had their partners while mine was...

"Salamon..." I sadly said. I looked at my Digivice and saw the image of a DigiEgg on the screen. It had been two years since I had lost both my team and my partner. I clutched my Digivice tighter to me. I had a feeling I had lost Salamon forever. Tears started rolling down my face.

"Numbuh 7!" I heard Numbuh 3's singsong voice coming up the stairs. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and hid my Digivice. I was worried if they found out who my partner was, they'd find out what Sector I originally belonged to and find out who I really am. I looked and saw Numbuh 3 enter my room. In her folded arms was Budmon. "What are you doing up here, all alone?"

"I just felt tired." I said.

"Oh. Well, come on. We're going to the beach to play." Numbuh 3 said.

"It'll feel so good to feel the sun on my leaf." Budmon said. I thought for a minute and decided there was no point in just sulking around.

"Okay. Just give me a minute." I said. Numbuh 3 skipped back down stairs. I went and put on my swimsuit and took my beach gear with me. I decided to take my Digivice with me since the others, aside from Numbuh 1, would be too busy to notice I had it. I got on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and Numbuh 2 drove us to the beach. While everyone played in the water and sand, I just sat on under the beach umbrella and watched them.

"Say, Numbuh 7?" Numbuh 1 asked. I looked at him. "I've always found it strange how you don't have a partner. I mean, practically everyone in the Kids Next Door have one. Except you. I just find it odd." I flinched, not really knowing what to say.

"Well..." I began, but was interrupted by screaming. We looked to see a Seadramon emerging from the ocean. Everyone was starting to run for their lives.

"Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" Numbuh 1 cried,holding up his Digivice. The others held up theirs. The Digivices glowed, activating the Digimons' evolution.

 ** _Sunmon digivolve to... Coronamon!_**

 ** _Puroromon digivolve to... FanBeemon!_**

 ** _Budmon digivolve to... Lalamon!_**

 ** _Kapurimon digivolve to... Kotemon!_**

 ** _Viximon digivolve to... Renamon!_**

"Everyone, attack!" Numbuh commanded.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon exclaimed. She threw sharpened leaves at Seadramon.

"Lala Spiral!" Lalamon exclaimed. Lalamon spun her leaf with all her might and rammed into Seadramon.

"Gear String!" FanBeemon exclaimed. He rapid-fired tiny, serrated stingers at Seadramon.

"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon exclaimed. He charged his fist with electrical current and punched Seadramon. Seadramon couldn't take much more.

"You and Coronamon finish him off, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 4 said.

"With pleasure! Finish him off Coronamon." Numbuh 1 said.

"Corona Knuckle!" Coronamon exclaimed. Fire formed around his fist and he punched Seadramon, destroying the Digimon and reverting back to a DigiEgg. Numbuh 1 held up his Digivice and absorbed the Egg. He would send it to Moonbase later so they could send it back to the Digital World. We decided to head home since our trip was pretty much ruined. I went back to the prison I had to call home since it was close to curfew. I managed to get in without Father or the Delightful Brats seeing me. However, just before I entered my room-

"Erika." a small voice said. I turned and saw my baby twin sister, Erin. We were so identical, our voices almost sounded the same. I saw in her arms was her Salamon. That was something that actually made me slightly hate my actual sister. She still had her partner.

"What do you want?" I asked, somewhat snapping. She placed Salamon down. What she did next was unexpected. She slapped me across the face. I looked at her, shocked.

"You need to stop. You keep blaming yourself for everything bad that Daddy does, but none of it is your fault. You wonder why your Salamon hasn't come back and it's because you're being pitiful. You have the Crest of Light. You're suppose to remain positive and kind, but now you're negative and cold. You need to wake up and go back to who you were. To the big sister I look up to." Erin said, on the verge of tears. I placed my hand on my stinging cheek and looked at my sister.

"You're right. You're always sincere Rin. Even when you just shoot your mouth off." I said, laughing a little.

"There's my Eri." Erin always called me Eri out of affection like how I call her Rin. Just then, my Digivice started glowing and a DigiEgg emerged from it. Then, it started to hatch. Soon, a YukimiBotamon popped out of the Egg.

"Yuki! YukimiBotamon!" YukimiBotamon exclaimed. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I held YukimiBotamon close and nuzzled her against my cheek.

"YukimiBotamon..." I whispered.

"See?" Erin asked picking up Salamon.

"Yeah. Well, good night Erin." I said.

"Good night Erika." Erin said. I went into my room, changed into my nightdress and got into bed, cuddling YukimiBotamon close to me.

* * *

 **Instead of Alex** **C** **azares voice Erika and Erin, I'll have it be** **Meghan Strange, who voices Ruby in the Land Before Time TV Series.**


	3. Nyaromon Returns

**Operation: L.I.C.E.:**

 **L** ice

 **I** nterrupt

 **C** heese

 **E** ating

* * *

My Pov

I was currently with Numbuh 5. And where we were was in my 'home' on a snack run. Renamon was running close behind us while I carried YukimiBotamon.

"Numbuh 5, remind me why we didn't just go to the deli around the corner from the treehouse?" I asked, afraid of getting caught.

"Because, things taste better when you take 'em from the Delightful Chumps." Numbuh 5 said.

"Sure, but keep in mind that if I'm caught, I'll be grounded into all of eternity!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Numbuh 5's got your back." Numbuh 5 assured.

"Don't worry Erika. Abby knows what she's doing." Renamon said. Our Digimon always called us by our real names. We hurried through the hallways making many turns until we passed one hall and came face-to-face with the Delightful Children.

"Dear me. If it isn't Numbuh 5 from the illustrious Kids Next Door with our little sister, Erika or should we say...Numbuh 7? We don't recall giving Erika permission to invite anyone into our humble home. Meramon will have to chastise you both." the DCFDTL said.

"Time to toast the Kids Next Door!" Meramon exclaimed. Numbuh 5 grabbed a fire extinguisher that was placed not too far from us and pointed it at them.

"Don't move." Numbuh 5 warned.

"You think a fire extinguisher is going to help you?" the DCFDTL asked, annoyed.

"Hold on." Numbuh whispered to me. I didn't question her. I grabbed on to her and she pointed the extinguisher hoes down, propelling us in the air and over the Delightful Children. We broke into a run. Renamon jumped in the air.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon exclaimed. The attack hit Meramon and knocked him down.

"Get them Meramon!" the DCFDTL exclaimed. Meramon got back up and started after us. I could hear the fiery Digimon chasing after us. As we got close to the door, a metal door started sliding down. Numbuh 5 threw the extinguisher and stopped the door from closing. We slid under the metal door.

"Numbuh 5, your hat!" I exclaimed. She touched her head and then quickly grabbed it.

"Adios Delightful Dorks." Numbuh 5 said. Renamon degenerated back to Viximon and Numbuh 5 began carrying her.

* * *

DCFDTL's Pov

We heard Numbuh 5 through the door. We smirked as we held her real hat.

"Adios Kids Next Door." we all said. We snickered at the thought of of what was in store for them. Then we all looked at each other. "Although, I do feel bad for Erin's sister. Well, this will teach her a lesson."

* * *

My Pov

We finally made it back to the treehouse.

"Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 7's got the goods." Numbuh 5 opened her backpack and took out the bag of tortilla chips.

"Tortilla chips. Complements of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Dig in." I said. I poured the chips in a bowl, and pulled the string and cheese came from a large container. We all started chowing down. Our Digimon also chowed on a bowl of nachos.

"Why didn't you just go to the deli around the corner?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Like I told Numbuh 7, chips taste better when you take 'em from those Delightful Chumps." Numbuh 5 said. Just as she was about to bite into a cheese-covered chip, she started to furiously scratch her head. Then, her hat began expanding. Then, a giant bug burst from the hat and scampered off into a different part of the treehouse.

"That was funny! Do it again." Numbuh 3 said, giddy as can be.

"What was that Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Lice, and not just any kind. These Lice are hungry for hair!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Most of the hair that covered Numbuh 5's scalp had been eaten away.

"Wait'll I get my hands on that bug! I'm gonna-!" Numbuh 5 fumed.

"Gosh Numbuh 5! You look so... funny! Wait here. I'm gonna go get my camera." Numbuh 3 said, going to her room. I picked up what was left of Numbuh 5's hat. That's when I noticed something was different about it. Being part of Sector Z had made me very observant. Plus, Numbuh 5 had lent me her hat to cover my head and face when I was out past curfew and battling the DCFDTL. It was then I realized that this wasn't her hat.

"Numbuh 5, this isn't your hat! Those Delightful Brats must have switched it before the door closed with this lice-infested one." I said. Numbuh 5 confirmed this. That's when a pricing scream echoed to us.

"Easy Numbuh 2. It's not that surprising." Numbuh 1 said.

"That wasn't me." Numbuh 2 said.

"That came from Numbuh 3's room!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. We hurried to her room and found that the giant lice had partially to almost completely devoured all of her plush toys. Budmon had Digivolved to Lalamon and was trying to calm her down. We decided to deal with the lice, especially when it turned out the first one had laid a large amount of eggs that hatched and we're growing fast.

"W-W-What do we do now?" Numbuh 2 asked, shaking in fear. Puroromon was camped on Numbuh 2's shoulder, shaking just as much as his Tamer.

"Follow my lead. Run!" Numbuh yelled, grabbing Sunmon and running. The rest of us followed suit.

Out of fear, Numbuh 2 threw a bowl of nacho cheese at it. What happened next, could only be described as the scene from the 'Wizard of Oz' where the Wicked Witch of the West melted. We filled large containers with cheese. In order to fill the treehouse and get all of the lice, we had to go to the source and press the panic button.

"Alright team. Move out!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. The others Digimon, aside from YukimiBotamon, digivolved to Rookie. As we made our way, we lost Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4. Soon, only me, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 made it to the source. Numbuh 1 ran from the button, but the first lice, now giant and mutated, popped out of the floor. It grabbed him and Coronamon, but since Numbuh 1 had no hair, it threw them to the side and grabbed Numbuh 5 and Renamon.

"Numbuh 7, it's up to you!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. I thought and remembered the maneuver Numbuh 5 used in the Delightful mansion. I copied the movement and headed to the button. I was mere inches away, when I felt a sharp yank on my hair, causing me to drop YukimiBotamon. The gigantic lice was starting to eat my hair.

"Diamond Dust!" YukimiBotamon exclaimed. She breathed out freezing cold air at the mutant lice, causing it to let go of my hair. That's when my Digivice began glowing.

 _ **"YukimiBotamon digivolve to... Nyaromon!"**_

"Nyaromon!" I exclaimed.

"Galactica Magnum Tail" Nyaromon exclaimed. She repeatedly slapped the mutant lice with her tail "Erika, now!" I slammed my fist on the button and the entire treehouse filled with cheese. The very next day, we pulled the switcharoo the DCFDTL had pulled with Numbuh 5's hat with Lenny's helmet and just like with Numbuh 5's hat, the helmet was infested with lice. It took a while to clean all the cheese off the treehouse and our Digimon. I was even happier than before. YukimiBotamon had turned back into Nyaromon and she was that much close to being Salamon again.


	4. Salamon

**Operation: Z.O.O:**

 **Z** oologically

 **O** bsessed

 **O** ctogenarian

* * *

My Pov

I was currently at the Sector V treehouse, helping out. We had heard the doorbell ring, so Numbuh 1 went downstairs to see who it was. After a while, he came back upstairs.

"Who was at the door Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Some crazy old woman wanting us to come to her stupid kids zoo." Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 hates zoos." Numbuh 5 said. I had only been to a zoo once or twice when I was little. Numbuh 4 was asking Numbuh 1 what type of tool to use on a nail(which really shouldn't have been hard to decide)when Numbuh 1 suddenly keeled over. That's when I felt something hit me in my butt and I felt drowsy and fell asleep. I woke up and saw I was in a cage. I rubbed my head and then felt something on my ear. I looked and saw some kind of tag with the number 7 on it. I saw Nyaromon was groggily trying to wake up. I scooped her up.

"Where are we?" I asked, dazed. I looked and saw other cages filled with kids. What was this place?

"It looks like we're in a zoo! A zoo for kids!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. That's when I heard an all too familiar unison of voices. I looked and saw the DCFDTL in the next cage. Erin was behind Bruce, in-between Ashley and Lenny. In her arms was her Salamon. The DCFDTL and Father thought Salamon was a stuffed animal, so they didn't mind Erin carried Salamon with her.

"Brilliant deduction Kids Next Dumb." the DCFDTL said. I noticed that Ashley had a purple tag on her ear.

"Hah! It's about time someone put you Delightful Children From Down The Lane in a cage a long time ago." Numbuh 4 said.

"You mean like... yourself?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Oh, right. I hate it when they do that!" Numbuh 4 huffed. That's when an old woman with a tail came into view. She began telling us about why she started a children's zoo, listed the different 'habitats' and that she was going to feed me and my team to the school bully. I heard the DCFDTL laughing.

"Bon Appétit, Kids Next Door." the DCFDTL said, smirking. I glared at them. I noticed Erin had a worried expression on her face.

"There's not much time until 2:00. Kids Next Door, spread out!" Numbuh 1 instructed. There wasn't much point introduces trying to look for a way out. Without any 2x4 technology or weapons, any hopes of breaking out of this cage were pretty slim. After a few failed attempts, everyone stopped. "All right. Well, now I suggest that now we... panic!" Everyone but me and Numbuh 5 started yelling and running around the cage. I glanced over at the DCFDTL and saw them shaking their heads. This was one of the once-in-a-blue-moon moments I was with them mentally. I noticed that our Digimon had slipped through the bars.

"Nyaromon, try to find the keys." I said.

"We will!" Nyaromon said. They each hopped off to try and find them. Soon, a large boom sounded followed by a cloud of dust. I saw our Digimon being chased by a Monochromon.

"Guys!" I cried. Suddenly, all of our Digivices started glowing.

 ** _"Sunmon digivolve to... Coronamon!"_**

 ** _"Puroromon digivolve to... FanBeemon!"_**

 ** _"Budmon digivolve to... Lalamon!"_**

 ** _"Kapurimon digivolve to... Kotemon!"_**

 ** _"Viximon digivolve to... Renamon!"_**

 ** _"Nyaromon digivolve to... Salamon!"_**

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon exclaimed.

"Lala Spiral!" Lalamon exclaimed.

"Gear String!" FanBeemon exclaimed.

"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon exclaimed.

"Corona Knuckle!" Coronamon exclaimed.

"Puppy Howl!" Salamon exclaimed. She let out a super-high pitched bark and dealt the final blow to Monochromon, reverting it to a DigiEgg. I held my Digivice out and absorbed the Egg into it. Salamon came closer to me.

"Salamon!" I exclaimed. I stuck my hand through the bars and placed it on Salamon's cheek. She nuzzled her face against my hand.

"I missed you Erika." Salamon said.

"I did too." I said.

"Kuki, we found the keys!" Lalamon said, holding them up. She threw them to Numbuh 1. He unlocked our and the DCFDTL's cage.

"Thank you very much... Kids Next Door." the DCFDTL said, angrily at first, but then calmly.

"You... are... welcome?" Numbuh 1 said, confused.

"Now... if you don't mind, we _and_ our little sister will be leaving." the DCFDTL said. They Ashley and Bruce grabbed my arm and pulled me along with them. I mentally groaned and waved good-bye. Salamon degenerated back to Nyaromon and followed close behind. They pushed me into the front of the limo with the driver. We drove back to the mansion. It turned out that they faked their capture and hired that woman to capture and get rid Sector V. Thankfully, Numbuh 2 called me later on to tell me they and the other kids got out. I didn't make any eye-contact with those Delightful Snobs all throughout dinner. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, changed into my new nightdress, which was a pale blue-white slightly ruffled dress with a piece of ruffled material covering the top of the chest. The sleeves were in two layers, and sewn at the top are three rows of sky-blue spheres(Look at PriPara; Sophie Jellyfish Coord, dress only). I got under the covers and turned off my light. I looked at the picture on my nightstand. It was a picture of my eighth birthday. It was the first birthday I had celebrated since my mom disappeared. Sector Z had thrown me a surprise party.

"Good night Bruce, good night Ashley, good night Lenny, good night Constance and good night David." I said, full of melancholy. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I snuggled under the covers, hoping to at least get a good night sleep for the first time in almost two years. Nyaromon cuddled up close to me. I was at least happy to have her back.

* * *

 **I'll say this now. When the Digimon digivolve from In-Training to Rookie, the sequence is the same as in Digimon Adventure 01 and 02. But, when they digivolve to Champion, Ultimate and Mega, it will be the same as the sequences in Adventure Tri. Warp Digivolutions will be like in Adventure 01.**


	5. Crest of Light

**Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.:**

 **G** etting

 **R** eally

 **O** ld

 **W** ill

 **U** pset

 **P** lans

* * *

My Pov

I was walking home from school when it started raining. I took out and opened my umbrella and held it over me. Salamon stayed right by my side, knowing I couldn't carry her and not wanting to get wet. I got home and heard some talking from the other room. Father was talking to the DCFDTL.

"Now, I want you, my Delightful Children, to go back and destroy those pesky Kids Next Door!" Father yelled.

"Yes Father. May we please borrow the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine? Pretty please?" the DCFDTL asked, politely.

"Fine, but there better not be one scratch on it when you're done." Father warned.

"Yes, Father." the DCFDTL said. My eyes widen in fear. I dropped my umbrella and bolted to Numbuh 1's house. I practically almost went through the door as I bolted pass Numbuh 1's parents and hurried into the treehouse. I burst into the main room, confusing my team.

"Kids Next Door, get ready for a battle!" I exclaimed.

"Numbuh 7, what's wrong?!" Numbuh 1 asked, shocked by my panic.

"The DCFDTL enlisted some help Father and they're on their way here!" I said. That's when I heard their haunting voices.

"Knock, knock..." the DCFDTL called. A large, metal tentacle busted through the door. What followed seemed like hours, but was really mere minutes, was the destruction of Sector V's treehouse and the DCFDTL turned Numbuh 1 into an adult. By the end of it, I was back at the Delightful Mansion and locked in my room like a prisoner. I left Salamon, my Digivice and my Crest with Sector V so Father wouldn't destroy them. I just sat on the floor, holding my knees and crying. Just like before, I lost people I cared about. I looked at the large mirror that towered over me. I just looked at myself.

 _"How pathetic."_ a voice mocked. I looked around before seeing my reflection smirk and stand up. My reflection warped into a Delightfulized version of myself, with the same sky-blue eyes the DCFDTL had. _"You truly are a pathetic child. Unable to save and protect any kids, especially those who are the most precious to you."_

"Shut up..." I said in a low voice.

 _"What good are you if you can't even protect your own team? How can you call yourself a Kids Next Door operative when all you do is push away from your life? All you is hide in the shadows of lies."_ the reflection continued.

"Shut up!" I said, louder and more audiable.

 _"Then again, with what you really are, I don't blame you for wanting to hide."_ the reflection said, laughing.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed. I pounded on the mirror until it shattered into hundreds of shards. I shielded myself with my arms as several shards cut my arms. I burst into tears. Not because I was bleeding, but because the hallucination of my reflection was right. I was pathetic. I couldn't save or protect anyone. I looked at my arms, seeing the cuts heal and not leaving any scars. I felt something pushing itself against my leg. I looked and saw Salamon.

"Erika!" Salamon exclaimed, her tail slightly wagging.

"Salamon! What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?" I asked, scared Father would see her.

"I let her in." Erin said. I looked to see Erin standing in the doorway, with a box in hand. Her Salamon was next to her. She walked into my room. She sat the box down next to me and opened. Inside were not only my teams Crests, but there were eleven blank Tags too. "Father took them so that Sector V couldn't digivolve their Digimon to Champion. The Crests protect the Digimon from the power of the Dark Digivice. You'll have to help them find their Crests," Erin took my Crest and Digivice out of her pocket and put the Crest around my neck.

"Rin, if Father finds out that you've taken these-" I began, but Erin held her hand up.

"I don't care anymore. He's treated you no better than dirt since Mommy disappeared. I've had enough. I want you to try to take your life back." Erin said. I realized she was right. That's when I heard commotion coming from the living room. It was Sector V fighting with the DCFDTL. I turned to my twin.

"Thanks Rin." I said. I ran down the stairs and saw them playing tug-of-war with the age-changing cigar, changing from seniors, to teenagers then into babies. That's when I ran to them and yanked the cigar out of their hands. Then they all started bawling. I zapped all of them back to their old selves. Bruce snatched the cigar from my hand.

"Enough! This ends now! Once we've set the age dial to zero, you'll disappear forever! Except you, Erika. When we change you, we'll make you a newborn so Father can raise you again. The **right** way." the DCFDTL said, pointing the device at us. However, an ice cream truck drove through a window. It was Numbuh 1!

"Numbuh 5, remind me to hand out free ice cream after I take care of these creeps. And Numbuh 7, when this is all over, you're going to be moving into the treehouse so you don't have to live here anymore." Numbuh 1 said.

"You got it Mr. Uno!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"That's Numbuh 1 to you." Then he turned his attention to the DCFDTL. "Alright, you brats. Gimme that device!" Numbuh 1 demanded.

"Why would we give it to you?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Because I'm an adult and goody-goody kids like you have to obey adults. So, gimme." Numbuh 1 demanaded again. They looked at each other.

"No fair!" the DCFDTL whined, handing Numbuh 1 the device.

"Who said life was fair?" Numbuh 1 asked. That's when a light clapping echoed through the room. We all looked to see Father.

"Bravo, Mr. Uno. You managed to outwit a bunch of children. Question is; do you have what it takes to play with the big boys?!" Father exclaimed. This was the toughest battle I had fought in a long time. Numbuh 1 managed to knock Father into the fireplace and blocked it with the piano.

"Guys, we need to help Numbuh 1!" I exclaimed. We all hurried to Numbuh 1's aid.

"I hate crudy pianos! I wish they'd all just blow-" Numbuh 4 said, but was cut off by Father's fire blasting through the piano. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were thrown into the ice cream truck, Numbuhs 2 and 5 were thrown toward the DCFDTL and me and Numbuh 1 were blasted into a wall.

"Bravo Mr. Uno. You now have my full attention!" Father exclaimed. Father shot multiple fireballs at us, but when he struck Numbuh 3 and 4's ice cream, the flames evaporated.

"That's it! Numbuh 1, Ice is his weakness!" I said.

"Guys, over here now!'" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. Numbuh 5 and 2 ran over to us. "Grab every single bit of ice cream in this truck. Kids Next Door, battle stations!" We each sounded off.

"7!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" We tossed ice cream after ice cream at Father, weakening him until he became enrage and regained his strength.

"ENOUGH!" Father yelled. He turned his attention to me. "I should have destroyed you and your little mutt years ago! However, there's no time like the present! Devimon!" His Devimon appeared. "Destroy all of them."

"No! You and your evil Digimon aren't going to lay a finger on my friends! You've taken away the five dearest people I held close to my heart and turned them into your slaves. Then, I lost my Digimon partner because of you. I've had enough of it!" I said, finally letting my voice be heard after years of silence.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _With those words spoken, Erika's Digivice and Crest began to shine. The light of Erika's Crest turned her Digivice into a Burst Digivice. This Digivice protected Salamon from the Dark Digivice's power, allowing her to digivolve to Champion for the first time. A pink light enveloped Salamon, causing everyone to shield their eyes._

 ** _Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!_**

* * *

My Pov

The bright light faded away. I looked to see Salamon had digivolved to Gatomon!

"What?! Impossible. My Dark Digivice is suppose to prevent your Digimon from going past the Rookie level!" Father exclaimed.

"Not anymore." Gatomon said. "Erika's desire to save and protect her friends allowed her Crest to regain its light and that light transformed her Digivice into a Burst Digivice." I took out my Digivice and looked at it. It was originally a rose and white D-Power. Now it was a rose and pink D-Power with two gold designs on either side, starting from the white middle and going almost all the way around. "With that Digivice, I'm now able to not only digivolve to my Champion, Ultimate and Mega forms, but I can Warp Digivolve when the situation demands it."

"No! I've worked too hard to keep you data beasts under control and I am NOT about to let some little girl and her puny kitty ruin that!" Father yelled Devimon sped toward me.

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon exclaimed. Gatomon jumped in front of me.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon exclaimed. Her pupils began slits and her eyes glowed yellow. Devimon then began attacking itself. "Lighting Paw!" Gatomon used her long nails and punched Devimon hard. She seemed to do more damage than what we thought as Devimon degenerated to a DigiEgg. Numbuh 1 managed to find an ice cream tank and covered Father in ice cream, weakening him entirely. Numbuh 2 handed Numbuh 1 the age-changing cigar.

"What're you gonna do with it? Numbuh 2 asked.

"I know exactly what to do with it." Numbuh 1 said. He at first pointed it at the DCFDTL, who then shook in fear. He then turned it to himself and changed back to a ten year old. "Alright, Delightful Children From Down The Lane. If you or your father ever want your butt kicked, you know where to find us. Come on guys. Let's go home." Gatomon then degenerated back to Salamon. We went back to what remained of our treehouse. It took a while, but we rebuilt it and, true to his word, Numbuh 1 moved me into the treehouse. Maybe this time I could keep my team safe.


	6. Fugitive on the Run

**Operation F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.:**

 **F** acing

 **U** npleasant

 **G** irl's

 **I** nsulting

 **T** aunts

 **I** sn't

 **V** ery

 **E** njoyable

* * *

My Pov

It was a nice day out so we all decided to go swmiming at this small shore. However, when we arrived, there was a wreckage of a **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** ( **S** habby **C** amper **A** ctually **M** akes **P** erfect **E** mergency **R** escue-mabob). While the others went to play, I swam to the wreckage to look for the pilots. Salamon rode on my head, not wanting to get wet. Soon, I found them; Numbuhs 58 and 59.

"Are both of you alright?!" I asked.

"We're fine, Numbuh 7..." Numbuh 58 groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were taking Numbuh 203 to decommissioning when he messed with several wires, causing us to crash. Now, he's escaped." Numbuh 59 explained. I threw one arm of each of them over my shoulder and help each of them walk. I then heard the all too familiar screeching voice of the decommissioning officer, Numbuh 86.

"You two! Start lookin' through the wreckage! Numbuh 86 barked.

"Numbuh 7 is already on it." Numbuh said.

"Typical of a boy! Having a girl doin' your job for you!" Numbuh 86 snapped. I came out with the pilots.

"I found them!" I said.

"Good work, Numbuh 7. At least SOMEONE'S doing their job!" Numbuh 86 said. I knew that Numbuh 86 was going to be on the boys like crazy. Her Digimon partner, Tapirmon, was trying to get her to calm down but with no luck. Suddenly, her ship began taking off. Numbuh 206 hijacked it and flew off. Numbuh 86 barked at the boys to fly after him. I changed back into my clothes before we took off.

"Stay on his tail Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 said. After many twists and turns, we saw where Numbuh 206 was going; the Delightful Mansion.

"Oh no! He's headed for the Delightful Mansion!" I exclaimed.

"Numbuh 206 knows all about the Kids Next Door's plans to infiltrate their headquarters with our best spy! Once he gets there, he'll tell them everything!" Numbuh 86 said. She snapped at Numbuh 4 to fire, but he told her that he had to line up the points of target and missile. She didn't listen and fired anyway. The missile only managed to blow off a tailpiece. The tailpiece then hit the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, causing it to spin out of control and diving down. We all managed to ejected and parachuted down to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Numbuh 7, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3! We'll track Numbuh 206 on foot."

"What about us?" Numbuh asked, angrily.

"Why don't you three try guarding that dandelion from adult activity. If you can manage to do that." Numbuh 86 asked, mockingly. Numbuh 86 always got on my nerves. She would always give the boy operatives a hard time. The only ones who she didn't seem to snap at were Numbuh 274 (obvious reasons) and a Numbuh 60, Patton. I had this strange feeling she liked him, but wasn't aware of it yet. I felt bad for Tapirmon. She had to deal with **that** 24/7. We snuck up to the mansion and saw Numbuh 206 sneaking through a window. We followed him through the window. We each took a part of the mansion to inspect. I went to my old room. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. I noticed my Sector Z picture on my desk. I hurried, grabbed a small backpack and began filling it with things that were mine. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Eep!" I screamed. I turned around and saw Erin and her Salamon. "Erin, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" Erin asked, worried that I would be caught and punished.

"Trying to find a teenager who ran from decommission." I said.

"Erin. I think you should give them to Erika now." Erin's Salamon said.

"Give her what?" my Salamon asked. Erin left my room temporarily and came back with several DigiEggs. They were my team's DigiEggs. Salamon was all too happy to see them.

"How did-?" I asked.

"Father was about to delete their data and use it to make his Devimon stronger, but I snuck them out. Take them and go. Before someone sees you." Erin said. I hugged my little sister, wondering how I was so lucky to end up with a twin as awesome as her. I absorbed the eggs into my Digivice and hurried down the hall. That's when I heard Numbuh 86's voice. I hurried in that direction. I saw she had Numbuh 206 pinned. That's when the bathroom door to reveal the DCFDTL.

"Don't move!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the DCFDTL asked, confused. She kept yelling at them to put their hands up. When they finally did, Bruce was holding a jar which contained their toenails. I was aware of this, but frankly, I'd seen worse. Of course, Numbuh 86 freaked out. Numbuh 206 kicked her to the DCFDTL. She knocked into them, causing the jar to fly into the air. I dove for the jar and caught it, causing it to only bump against the the floor. Numbuh 86 freaked out, despite me saving the jar and keeping her from being covered in toenails. Tapirmon was chasing her, trying to get her to calm down. I noticed a set of brown and pink slippers in front of me. I looked up to see the DCFDTL standing over me.

"Uh... hi?" I said, nervously. They bent down and took the jar from me.

"Thank you Erika." the DCFDTL said. I got up and walked Numbuh 86 back to the front door. Numbuh 5 and 3 joined me and we saw the boys.

"One fugitive, wrapped up and ready to go." Numbuh said.

"That's impossible! There's no way I'm letting you take credit for my capture!" Numbuh 86 snapped. Numbuh 86 grabbed Numbuh 206 and dragged him outside to a ship. Wait, that looked like Numbuh 362's.

"Wait, we all helped out on this. Boys and girls." Numbuh 5 said.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 5. I'll make sure you, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 7 get credit." Numbuh 86 said.

"We don't want it unless the boys get credit too." I said.

"Suit yourselves. Oh, by the way Numbuh 7, you're needed on Moonbase." Numbuh 86 said. I handed my Digivice to Numbuh 1 and whispered in his ear about the eggs and to not send them to Moonbase. I left Salamon with Numbuh 3 and hopped in the ship with Numbuh 86. We got Moonbase and it turned out it hadn't been Numbuh 206 the boys had caught. It had been Numbuh 362 and her Digimon partner Lunamon who had gone to steal the DCFDTL'S plans. Thankfully, Numbuh 86 had taken credit for the capture and was be chewed out by Numbuh 362. After being, informed of a mole in the enemy camp and how we were going to meet up with them in a few days, I went back to the treehouse.


	7. Crest of Confidence

**Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R:**

 **U** nusual

 **N** ew

 **D** efector

 **E** agerly

 **R** eveals

 **C** offee

 **O** peration's

 **V** ital

 **E** nemy

 **R** elevance

* * *

My Pov

Well, we were all going to die. We had been chained to an iceberg by the DCFDTL. Our Digimon were tied up on a separate iceberg and our Digivices were out of reach. Now, we were about to be knocked into subzero temperature water to either drown or freeze.

"Alright team. We can get out of this. Don't lose hope." Numbuh 1 said.

"Oh, no problem. Because Numbuh 5 gave up hope a long time ago!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. We all struggled to break free, but it was no use. Well, this was how I was going to go out. I thought back on my choice of having never told anyone about what happened to Sector Z. Now, they'll be stuck in those Delightful prisons forever. The DCFDTL's ship rose to our level.

"Well, well, well. It looks like this is it, Kids Next Doom. What do you say we break the ice?" the DCFDTL said. The two flails attached to ship began to swing rapidly. I shut my eyes, hoping the flails killed me before the freezing water could. Suddenly, the flails stopped. I could hear the DCFDTL from the outside and noticed Lenny's voice was absent.

"Lenny, what are you doing?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Uh... Activating the hammer whacky thing?" Lenny said, confused.

"That's not the hammer whacky thing! That's the-" The DCFDTL said, before the rockets turned upward and shot the ship upward. Well, Lenny's mistake saved us.

"Anyone bring a 2x4 technology chain cutter?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 2 cut us free and we flew off in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.(Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously- Boasts Unbeatable Speed). "Steady as she goes, Numbuh 2. I don't want anymore surprises until we get home." But, we were in for a surprise. Numbuh 35 had flown after us and told us Global Command wanted us on Moonbase. Numbuh 2 piloted the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to the Moonbase. "Kids Next Door operatives 1 through 5 and 7 reporting for duty."

"At ease, guys. And welcome to Moonbase. As I'm sure you've heard we have a spy in the enemy camp." Numbuh 274 said.

"Only rumors." Numbuh 1 replied.

"Well, they're true. I want you to share our top secret files with him." Numbuh 274 said. Chad handed Numbuh 1 a plank-fashion briefcase with a bike chain and several locks attached to it.

"I understand." Numbuh 1 took the case. "So, who's the mole?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I am." a familiar monotone voice said. I froze. The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal Lenny. Lenny took off his helmet, revealing his hair was neatly combed and he wore a mouthpiece, which is why his speech sounded funny. Numbuh 4 tackled him to the ground, grabbing Lenny's jacket and shirt with his mouth like a rabid dog. Me, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 274 ran and tried to pull Numbuh 4 off him.

"Numbuh 4, stand down! I said... stand down!" Numbuh 274 commanded. We finally managed to pull Numbuh 4 off Lenny. Me and Salamon helped Lenny to his feet.

"Thank you, Erika." Lenny said.

"Are you nuts?! He's one of the crudy Delightful Children!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"He was undercover, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 274 said.

"Correct. I've saved your lives countless times." Lenny scowled.

"He's right Numbuh 4. We wouldn't have survived that iceberg if hadn't been for Lenny." I said. I was unknowingly gripping onto Lenny's arm.

"Yeah, well... I still don't like it." Numbuh 4 said. Lenny looked at me with a blank stare.

"Um... Erika? You can let go of my arm now." Lenny said. I let go quickly, feeling a flustered to have gripped his arm like that. Lenny explained that he had a plan to cut off the DCFDTL coffee supply. My heart was pounding a bit. Could Lenny actually be back to normal, or at least getting there? I felt Chad grab my shoulder. He leaned in close whispered in my ear.

"Numbuh 7, I would highly advise you sit this mission out." Numbuh 274 whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just highly advise it." He repeated.

"I'll be fine." I said. I followed everyone to the chopper we'd use. We traveled aways across the ocean before coming to the Coffee Drilling Rig. I had been aware of this place for a while and knew this is where the Delightful Children got their coffee. As we got closer the others, along with Lenny, impersonated the DCFDTL and very well too. However, the boss in charge of the rig was on to us and ordered his men to attack.

"They're on to us! Do you guys happen to have a Plan B?" Lenny asked.

"The Kids Next Door always have a Plan B." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 1 slammed his fist down on the Plan B button. The chopper broke in two, revealing our real transportation vehicle, the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D.(Super Underwater Boat Swims Terrifically Around Nautical Defenses And Rarely Decompresses). We went underwater to avoid any attacks. "Run silent, run deep Numbuh 2."

"Aye aye, Captain." Numbuh 2 replied

"Numbuh 5, you've got a 5 minute window to cap that coffee." Numbuh 1 informed her. Numbuh 5 suit up to go out into the ocean.

"I'm on it." Numbuh 5 assured. I sat behind Lenny. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Could he be coming back to his senses? If so, then maybe the others would too. I felt something moving and heard small cracking noises. I looked and saw Punimon's egg was in my bag and it was starting to hatch! Maybe seeing his partner again would really snap him out of it. I gently tapped Lenny on the shoulder. He half-turned.

"Yes, Erika?" Lenny asked.

"Um... How do I ask you this...? Are you... okay?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm perfectly fine." Lenny answered, nonchalantly.

"No. What I mean is-" I said, but was cut off by Numbuh 3.

"Hey! Who ordered coffee?" Numbuh 3 asked. Lenny looked and his eyes grew wide.

"That's not coffee. It's a delightful depth charge!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Wow! You really know a lot about coffee-based weaponry." Numbuh 1 said, amazed.

"Why thank you. The science behind-" Lenny began, but was cut iff by he charge going off, causing an impact against the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. and then a second one on the other side. Soon, multiple charges were being launched at us. One knocked me out of my seat, but Lenny grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "I've got you." I blushed a little. This was the closest I'd been to Lenny since he and the others had been Delightfulized.

"We're taking on too much water! I've gotta take her up." Numbuh 2 said. As we rose to the surface, Numbuh 5 had been forced out into the ocean. We surfaced and we're immediately surrounded. We were forced on to the rig and we're confronted by the boss, Cuppa Joe.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Kids Next Door. It seems the Delightful Children overestimated your abilities!" Cuppa Joe snapped. Lenny scoffed at his comment.

"We're the best there is." Lenny said

"Do I know you?" Cuppa Joe asked. He must not have recognized Lenny without his helmet.

"Not really, but let me introduce myself." Lenny said. Lenny lunged at Cuppa Joe, but he was running on so much coffee, he zipped out of the way, causing Lenny to hit the ground. I ran to him. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay Lenny. You did what you could." I said.

"She's right mate. You did what you could." Numbuh 4 said. Suddenly, a large spout of coffee erupted from a pipe and with was Numbuhs 5 and a Shiny Starmie. Her glass helmet had broken and she was now hyped up on coffee. She faced off against Cuppa Joe and managed to trap him in whipped cream, but ended sick from the caffeine rush. We hurried to her. Cuppa Joe broke free from the whipped cream and grabbed me. He jerked me so hard, Punimon's Egg fell out of my bag. It hatched and Punimon popped out.

"Punimon!" I yelled. Punimon tried to run away, but he was harshly kicked by Cuppa Joe. Lenny ran and caught him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Lenny's Pov

I looked at Erika's Punimon. It was hurt pretty bad. It looked up at me and had very sad look in its eyes.

"Puni! Punimon! Lenny!" Punimon cried. How did it know my name? Erika broke free from Cuppa Joe and the others handled him.

"Lenny, is Punimon okay?" Erika asked, worried.

"I... I don't know. It looks really hurt." I said.

"Lenny, I'm so sorry. I tried my best to protect Gaomon. He was degenerated to a DigiEgg shortly after you and the others were Delightfulized." Erika said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"This Punimon is the Fresh Form of your partner, Gaomon." Erika answered. I looked at Punimon and an images of me finding a DigiEgg, getting a Digivice and traveling through the Digital World with a Gaomon flashed through my head.

"Now that we're rid of the boss, let's get out of here before the Delightful Children get here." Numbuh 4 said. I heard the monotone voices of my siblings.

"Silly Kids Next Door. We've been here all along." the DCFDTL said.

"You don't scare us, Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Oh really?" A large part of the coffee rig turned into a large robot. "Now do we scare you?" the DCFDTL asked.

"Y-yes." Numbuh 2 said, shaking.

"No! Because we have a little surprise of our own." Numbuh 1 said. He gestured to me, but I was frozen. I held Punimon as more images and memories started flooding back to me. I remember who I really am. I'm Lenny Forbes, Numbuh 0.4 of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. And this Punimon... was my partner Gaomon.

"Lenny?!" the DCFDTL exclaimed.

"Ha! In your face Delightful Losers! Your boy Lenny here double-crossed you!" Numbuh 4 mocked. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain as my head started thumping so much I thought it would burst.

* * *

My Pov

A bright light cloaked Lenny and Punimon. Everyone had to cover their eyes to not go blind from the brightness. The light dimmed then finally faded. I looked at Lenny and saw he had changed. He was in his Sector Z clothes. I also saw that Punimon had digivolved to Wanyamon. I cautiously walked over to him and touched his shoulder. His hand shot foward and grabbed my wrist. He turned and looked up at me, showing his mouthpiece was gone and that his eyes were back to their original dark brown. Wanyamon was wagging his tail in excitement.

"Numbuh 0.6? Where are we?" Lenny asked. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Numbuh 0.4! You're back!" I exclaimed. Both Salamon and Wanyamon were happy as can be.

"I knew you were still in there Lenny. You just needed a little push." Wanyamon said.

"Lenny, what is the meaning of this?!" the DCFDTL exclaimed, shocked and angry at what just happened.

"Who in the world are you four?" Lenny asked.

"We are your siblings and we demand that you steal the Kids Next Door Sooper Top Secret files as we planned." the DCFDTL demanded.

"I'd never steal from the Kids Next Door or do anything to betray them!" Lenny snapped. However, Cuppa Joe sped past Lenny, grabbing the case and tossing it to the Delightfuls.

"That's it! Golemon, attack!" Two Golemon appeared and charged toward us. Wanyamon jumped from Lenny's arms.

 _ **Wanyamon digivolve to... Gaomon!**_

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon exclaimed. Gaomon spun and punched one of the Golemon.

"Petty Punch!" Salamon exclaimed. She repeatedly punched the other Golemon. "Puppy Howl!"

"Wild Howling!" Gaomon exclaimed, letting out a loud howl, adding to Salamon's Puppy Howl. Both the attacks just seemed to daze the Golemon a little.

"Wimpy attacks like that aren't going to beat a Champion level Digimon, kiddies!" Cuppa Joe said.

"Then I'll just have to step my game up a notch. Go for it, Salamon!" I said, holding up my Digivice.

 ** _Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!_**

"Erika... when did-? How did-?" Lenny asked, completely shocked at the fact Salamon could now digivolve to Champion.

"Long story. But, it had something to do with this." I said, holding up his Crest. Lenny took it and put it around his neck. As soon as he did, shards of light gathered together and re-created Lenny's Digivice. It then became a Burst Digivice like mine.

"Now Gaomon can digivolve to Champion Lenny. As long as you have confidence in him and yourself." Gatomon said. Lenny nodded and both his Digivice and Crest glowed.

 ** _Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!_**

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon exclaimed. She destroyed one of the Golemon with one hit.

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon exclaimed. Gaogamon moved so fast before firing off an X-shaped wave by slashing his claws. The attack destroyed the other Golemon. However, the Coffee Rig became a giant robot that threw all of us into the ocean. Both Gatomon and Gaogamon couldn't hold their Champion forms and degenerated back to Salamon and Gaomon. I swam and placed Salamon on my head and tried to keep Gaomon on my back. Lenny surfaced and swam over to me. Gaomon jumped onto Lenny's back.

"Are you okay, Numbuh 0.6?" Lenny asked.

"Even better now." I said.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"I will later!" I said. Numbuh 274 rescued us and revealed the case was actually a popcorn bomb. We were all brought to Moonbase and Lenny was taken away for examination. Me and Gaomon waited anxiously for Lenny to come back. Salamon tried to calm us both. After what felt like hours, the doors opened to reveal Lenny. I ran to Lenny and hugged him. Gaomon ran to Lenny's side while Salamon simply stood behind me.

"It's okay, Erika. I'm fine." Lenny said, patting my back.

"So then, who are you really?" Numbuh 1 asked. Lenny looked at me and then the others.

"My name is Lenny Forbes. I'm Numbuh 0.4 of Sector Z." Lenny said.


	8. Crest of Gratitude

**Operation F.L.O.R.A**

 **Another Delightful Child will stray and another Sector Z Operative returns. Also, a member of Sector V will obtain their Crest and their Digimon will digivolve to Champion.**

* * *

My Pov

Well, one down, four to go. By that I meant getting my teammates back. I had to figure out exactly how to get the others back to normal. I thought back and realized that as soon as Lenny realized who Punimon was, he remembered everything else. If I could get the others to see their partner and remember even one memory of them, they'd remember everything and turn back to normal.

"Numbuh 0.6!" Numbuh 1 called. I picked up Salamon and went downstairs. I noticed that Numbuh 5's Tag was glowing as was a spot on the monitor. "It seems that Father has hidden our Crests in various places. Numbuh 5's is located at the Insect Garden. Let's get ready. The more of us that can digivolve past Rookie, the easier our battle against the adults will be."

"Can't wait. Say, Numbuh 0.4 and Numbuh 0.6. What exactly are the Crests?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"They're symbols that represents traits that you embody. Mine is the Crest of Confidence and Erika's is the Crest of Light." Lenny said.

"So... each of our Crests are a trait that represents us?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I can't wait to see what mine is!" Numbuh 3 said in a giggly voice.

"I bet mine is something awesome! Like Bravery." Numbuh 4 said.

"Sorry Numbuh 4. Bravery's already taken." I said, holding up Bruce's Crest. "It belongs to our leader, Numbuh 0.1"

"What other Crests do the members of Sector Z have?" Numbuh 2 asked. After telling them the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were actually Sector Z, Sector V promised both of us they'd help in any way to get our teammates back.

"Well... Numbuh 0.3's Crest is Honesty, Numbuh 0.5's Crest is Gratitude and Numbuh 0.2's Crest is Faith." Lenny answered.

"Well, let's get going. We need to find the Crest before someone else does." Numbuh 1 said. Sector V grabbed their Tags and we all boarded the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. It didn't take us long to get to the garden. It was this large tourist attraction. It had many beautiful flowers and several rare species of insects. As soon as we stepped out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, Numbuh 5's Tag started glowing even more than before.

"We're getting close. Just keep following the Tag." I said. We started looking for the possible places the Crest could be hidden.

"Looking for something?" We all snapped our heads in the direction of the voice. Out of the shadows, stepped Connie. "By any chance... is it this?" she asked, holding up a small, dark blue tablet. It and Numbuh 5's Tag glowed brightly.

"Hey, that's mine Delightful brat!" Numbuh snapped.

"I don't see your name on it." Connie said, turning the Crest over and back in a mocking manner. "But since you came all this way, I can't let it be for nothing. Kuwagamon will play with you." A Kuwagamon appeared and began to attack us. Connie started to leave when Viximon ran at her and tackled her from behind.

"I'm not letting you leave with Abby's Crest!" Viximon said, grabbing the Crest and running back to Abby.

"Stop her, Kuwagamon!" Connie shouted. Kuwagamon simply swatted Viximon with its hand.

"Viximon!" Numbuh 5 cried. Her Digivice then activated.

 _ **Viximon digivolve to... Renamon!**_

Kuwagamon went to attack her again, but Renamon leapt out of the way and landed next to Abby.

"Here Abby. This is yours." Renamon said, holding out the Crest. The Crest glowed, rose and then slid into Numbuh 5's tag.

"Numbuh 0.6, what symbol is my Crest?" Numbuh 5 asked. I had studied the Crests over the past couple of years and knew what each one meant. I looked at it.

"It's the Crest of Patience." I said. The Crest and Numbuh 5's Digivice began glowing. Soon, Numbuh 5's Digivice became a Burst Digivice. "Now Renamon can digivolve to Champion."

"No! Father is going to punish me if I don't take that Crest back. Kuwagamon, destroy them!" Connie said. Kuwagamon charged toward us. That's when Numbuh 5's Digivice activated a second time.

 _ **Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!**_

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon exclaimed. She started to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turned her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. She then summoned a mystical dragon, which emerged from her body and attacked Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon fell into the brush, seemingly vanishing. Connie fell to the ground, shaking. Me and Lenny started to walk over to her when something began to move in my bag that when a DigiEgg shot out of my bag and hopped toward Connie.

* * *

Constance's Pov

I looked up to see a strange egg hopping toward me. Several cracks appeared on the surface before the Digimon inside it popped out of the Egg.

"Datiri! Datirimon! Connie!" the Digimon exclaimed. How did it know who I was? Something in me said to pick it up. And I listened to it. I picked it up and held it close to me. I looked to see Erika, Lenny and their Digimon standing in front of me. Erika took something out of her pocket. It was a Tag and Crest. She put it around my neck.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"Because that's you Crest of Gratitude, Ace." Lenny said. Ace... Why did my heart warm up when Lenny called me that?

"Connie, this Datirimon is the Fresh Form of your partner, Floramon." Erika said. Floramon? I looked at Datirimon and an images of me finding a DigiEgg, getting a Digivice and traveling through the Digital World with a Floramon flashed through my head. I held Datirimon as more images and memories started flooding back to me. I remember who I really am. I'm Constance Herrea, Numbuh 0.5 of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. And this Datirimon... was my partner Floramon.

* * *

My Pov

A bright light soon cloaked Connie and Datirimon. Me, Lenny and our Digimon covered our eyes. When the light faded, we all looked to see Connie in her Sector Z uniform and Datirimon had digivolved to Tanemon. Tanemon nuzzled her cheek, happy to have her partner back. Gaomon and Salamon hugged Connie before me and Lenny hugged her.

"I'm back..." Connie whispered.

"Welcome back, Numbuh 0.5." I said. Suddenly, Kuwagamon reappeared and let out a loud roar. It then digivolved to Okuwamon. "Well... that's the first time that's happened. Kyubimon began to attack, but one Champion wouldn't be enough. "Salamon!" She nodded to me.

 _ **Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!**_

 _ **Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!**_

 _ **Tanemon digivolve to Floramon!**_

Our Digimon joined Kyubimon in the fight against Okuwamon, but it still didn't seem to be enough.

"Stamen Rope!" Floramon exclaimed. The stamen in her hands lashed foward and wrapped around Okuwamon. However, Okuwamon simply flew around until it knocked Floramon into a tree.

"Floramon!" Connie cried. She ran to her and cradled her. "I'm sorry. For now and before. You've always tried to help me. Even when you messed up, I never saw you were trying to help. I just want to say, I'm very grateful to have you as my partner." Just then, shards of light gathered together and re-created Connie's Digivice. It then became a Burst Digivice like ours. Then, both it and her Crest glowed.

 _ **Floramon digivolve to... Kiwimon!**_

"Floramon... you digivolved to Champion..." Connie said, speechless.

"Guys, all together now." Gatomon said. "Lighting Paw!"

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon exclaimed.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon exclaimed. Okuwamon was down for the count.

"Finish it Kiwimon!" Connie said.

"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon exclaimed. She shot ChibiKiwimon at Okuwamon, finishing it off and degenerating it to a DigiEgg.

"We did it!" I exclaimed. Gatomon, Gaogamon, Kyubimon and Kiwimon all reverted back to Rookie and we all went home. Me and Lenny were happy to have two teammates back with us.


	9. Happy Sunflower

**Operation B.U.T.T:**

 **B** lackmail

 **U** ncovers

 **T** itanic

 **T** ush

 **Another member of Sector V will find their Crest and their Digimon will digivolve to Champion.**

* * *

My Pov

We had managed not only to find Numbuh 5's Crest, but we managed to recommission Numbuh 0.5. Now it was just a matter of finding the other Crests and rescuing the rest of Sector Z. Right now, we were searching for the nearest Crest. Soon, Numbuh 3's Tag started glowing.

"Yay! Mine's next!" Numbuh 3 happily exclaimed. I noticed that it was somewhere in the park.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long to find it. The park isn't that big." Numbuh 2 said. Me and Numbuh 3 headed to the park. You'd think with a average-sized park, it'd be easy to find a Crest. But when the owner of said Crest gets distracted by every little thing they see, it becomes more difficult that it needs to be. Numbuh 3 was running all over the park, instead of just following her Tag. I finally managed to find her sitting by the fountain. I sat down, out of breath, while Salamon just slumped to the ground.

"Numbuh 3. Please take this seriously!" I pleaded. She simply looked at me with the same cheerful expression.

"Okay!" she said. "Hey, Numbuh 0.6? If my Tag is glowing this much, does that mean my Crest is close?" She held up her Tag which was glowing intensely. I looked around and then looked behind us at the fountain.

"Numbuh 3, point your Tag at the fountain." I said. She did that and soon, the Crest appeared and slid into her Tag. "Finally! We found it." I radioed the others to let them know Numbuh 3 had her Crest.

"Numbuh 0.6! Numbuh 0.6! What's my Crest mean?" Numbuh 3 asked. I pulled it toward me a little to see.

"This suits you perfectly. It's the Crest of Happiness." I said. Suddenly, both Salamon and Budmon hid behind us. I was wondering what they were hiding from. Sure enough, who do I see?

"Why Erika. Out for a stroll I see." the DCFDTL said. Now it was only Bruce, David and Ashley. I could tell by their tones they were really angry at me.

"So are you." I said.

"Yes. We were so bored, so we decided to go on a walk. Are you and Numbuh 3 walking your pets?" The DCFDTL asked. That's when they saw Numbuh 3 had her Crest around her neck.

"Yeah. Numbuh 3 has her Crest now." I said.

"Oh. Well, you'd better be careful with it." the DCFDTL sneered. I noticed them glaring at Numbuh 3 and Budmon. Salamon stood in front of her.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, ushering Numbuh 3, Budmon and Salamon along who were more than willing to leave.

"Oh, and don't be surprised if by the end of the day, your team is short a member." the DCFDTL said, laughing as they walked away. What did they mean by that? My eyes widen and I ran back to the treehouse. Rara followed close behind, thinking the same as me.

"Numbuh 0.6, wait!" Numbuh 3 cried. She was trying to keep up, not getting what the DCFDTL meant. I got back and ran up to Lenny's room. Sector V had all but welcomed my two teammates into the treehouse and found two rooms near mine that they could make their own. They also cleared out the nearest three rooms on the chance we managed to recommission the others. I nearly broke through Lenny's door and fell flat on my face.

"Erika, are you okay?" Connie asked. I looked up and saw her and Lenny on her bed. Floramon and Gaomon looked down at us. I jumped on them and hugged them. Salamon did the same to Gaomon and Floramon.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Lenny asked, shocked at me suddenly jumping on them.

"I ran into the others today. They said by the end of the day, we'd be short a member so I thought Father captured you guys again." I said. They became a little worried. We went back to the living area with the others. That's when we heard a door shut. We all looked at Numbuh 1's room.

"Huh. Musta been the wind." Numbuh 4 said. After a while, Numbuh 1 came out of his room.

"So, it's with a heavy heart that I must resign from the Kids Next Door. Effective immediately." Numbuh 1 said, solemnly. We all looked at Numbuh 1 in shock. We tried to change his mind, but it was no use. He left the treehouse, leaving all of us stunned. He had also left his Digivice, Tag and Sunmon behind. Numbuh 3 started bawling uncontrollably while Numbuh 4 tried to comfort her.

"Something just does add up here..." Numbuh 5 said, suspecting. That's when Numbuh 2 came running out of Numbuh 1's room.

"Guys, look what I found in Numbuh 1's room!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed. Numbuh 2 handed Numbuh 5 an envelope she opened it and took the paper that was inside.

"It says; 'Leave your team behind, or we'll put your behind in the school yearbook.'?" Numbuh 5 said, confused.

"What does that mean?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 5 pulled out a picture and her confused look turned into one of shock.

"Ugh! Oh, no! Is that Nigel's hiney?!" Numbuh 5 asked, shocked. I looked and blushed. Man! His butt was huge!

"Wow! That is one big butt!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Oh, let me see!" Numbuh 4 said, swiping the picture. Numbuh 4 made several comments while Numbuh 3 stifled her giggles.

"Where'd they get a camera big enough to capture all that tushie?" Numbuh 3 asked, giggling.

"Guys, this is serious! We have to do something." I said.

"Yeah! We've got to get to the _bottom_ of this!" Numbuh 2 joked. Numbuh 3 and 4 fell over in laughter.

"Now come on guys!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"That is not gonna fit in the yearbook." Numbuh 3 said.

"Not unless they put a _big_ section in the _rear_!" Numbuh 2 joked. They all started rolling in laughter.

"Guys, please be serious!" I pleaded.

"If I were Numbuh 1, I'd just turn the other _cheek_!" Numbuh 2 joked. Soon, we all were laughing. I couldn't help it! Lenny fell to the floor and Connie was hunched over, holding her stomach. While laughing, I thought back to what the DCFDTL had said. That when I realized they were behind this.

"The Delightful Children are behind this!" I exclaimed. Everyone finally stopped laughing and we hurried to the Delightful Mansion. That's when Numbuh 3's Crest and Digivice started glowing.

 _ **Lalamon digivolve to... Sunflowmon!**_

"Lalamon digivolved!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed. With Sunflowmon's help, we bypassed the security and ran through the halls, looking for Numbuh 1. However, three Gotsumon blocked our path.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon excalimed. She shot a bright beam from her face. It hit the Gotsumon and reverted them to DigiEggs. We soon found Numbuh 1, surrounded by robo-crabs and the Delightfuls. I heard them laughing.

"This is almost better than your butt shot! Robo-crabs, shoot him on our mark." the DCFDTL commanded. Cameras shot up from the crabs' backs. "Ready. Aim." That's when we all grabbed their pants/skirt and tore them off. "Fire-Ahh!" Numbuh 5 snapped a picture.

"Alright Delightful Dopes. You can try to mess with our friend, but I wouldn't." Numbuh 5 said. Lenny had Bruce's shorts, Connie had Ashley's skirt and I had David's pants.

"And that's a big but." Numbuh 2 said.

"Three bug butts!" Numbuh 3 said. They all laughed while me, Lenny and Connie giggled. The DCFDTL ran, whimpering as the crabs ran after them.

"Ah, much better. Thanks guys." Numbuh 1 said. Sunmon jumped into Numbuh 1's arms.

"Are you back with the Kids Next Door?" I asked.

"Affirmative Numbuh 0.6. Since I've got these back, I don't need to quit." Numbuh 1 said. He held up a strip of film.

"Those are the negatives?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah. How can such a HUGE tushie fit on such a teeny piece of film?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Now come on. Nigel's had a big day." Numbuh 5 said.

"Not as big as his butt!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Come on, guys! I just want to put this whole thing behind me." Numbuh 1 said.

"Well you got enough room for it back there!" Numbuh 5 joked. After laughing for awhile, I took the DCFDTL'S pants and skirt and headed down to their room. Lenny and Connie came with me. I knocked on the door. The door opened to show the DCFDTL, red-faced and glaring at me.

"Come to embarrass us some more?" the DCFDTL asked. I shook my head.

"I came to give these back." I said. I held out the pants and skirt. "But, I'm gonna need to sew the skirt back onto Ashley's uniform." They reluctantly let me in. Connie and Lenny just waited in the doorway. I sewed up Ashley's uniform. "There! You can't even see the tears. Well, this is a perfect example of the saying; 'What goes around comes around.' I hope you won't try to do something like this again."

"Nothing along this nature. Thank you for fixing our uniforms. We highly advise you and your friends leave before Father returns." the DCFDTL said. We left and returned to the treehouse.

"What do we do? How can we change them back?" Connie asked.

"Erika, how'd you get me to change back?" Lenny asked.

"Well, when you were away from the others and then remembered Gaomon, everything must have come back to you. I'm guessing the Delightfulization is weaker if you're by yourselves and seeing your partner must be the thing that snaps you out of it." I said.

"That's true! Once I saw Floramon, I remembered everything." Connie said.

"So who do we rescue next?" Lenny asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Which ever one separates from the others next." I said. I looked at Monodramon, Dorumon and Labramon's Eggs. They were moving back and forth and I noticed very small cracks on each of the eggs. "And soon. I think the Digimon want them back more than what we do."


	10. Crest of Honesty

Ashley's Pov

I woke up with my head throbbing. This started happening when Lenny left us and became worse when Constance left us. It's because of Erika. She was doing this to us. The more of us she took, the worst the rest of us became. David seemed to be more affected that me or Bruce. He had even collapsed once from these headaches. I needed to find a way to snap Lenny and Constance out of it and get them back. It was the only way we'd return to normal. We were in the den, watching a documentary, when Father walked in. He stood in front of the TV, glaring at the three of us. We shrunk into the couch a little, both me and Bruce clinging to David.

"So... not only has Erika taken your brother, but now she's taken your sister. Which one of you is going to be the next one to betray me?!" Father yelled. We jumped and shook in fear.

"None of us, Father! True, Lenny and Constance have been weakened and brainwashed by the Kids Next Door, but don't worry." we said, panicked at first, but then we regained our composure. "We have an idea on how to get them back."

"Really? How?" Father asked, having slightly calmed down. I got off the couch and spoke individually.

"I'll go to the treehouse and get Erika alone. I'll catch her by surprise, capture her and bring her back here. I'll leave a note for Lenny and Constance instructing them to come here alone and unarmed. Once they're here, we'll let Erika go on the condition they agree to return." I explained.

"Trade Erika's freedom for their obedience... Very smart. All right. You may go Ashley. Just don't fail me." Father said.

"Yes Father."

* * *

My Pov

I had felt happy when Lenny had come back and even more now that Connie was back. Salamon was just as happy to have Gaomon and Floramon back. I had taken them shopping for new clothes. Lenny's casual clothes consisted of a yellow shirt with the neckline and sleeves being a dark green, dark blue jeans and yellow sneakers. (For Constance's outfit, look at PriPara; Candy Full Check Coord, except the pink and green of the top are swapped and the skirt is navy blue). I was out for a walk, just wanting to get some exercise. I had my backpack with me. I decided to take Salamon for a walk. I also decided to take Labramon's Egg and Ashley's Crest with me. While walking, I felt the egg twitching more and more.

"I know Labramon. You want to be with Ashley again." I said. Suddenly, Salamon pushed me out of the way just as some force hit the spot I had been standing. I looked to see Ashley with a Harpymon.

"Hello Erika. My dear little sister." Ashley sneered. I clutched my bag. "I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only. Come with me to the mansion willingly or be seriously hurt and be taken to the mansion anyway."

"You're going to use me as bait to get Lenny and Connie to come back, aren't you?" I asked. She looked surprised for a minute but then returned to her emotionless expression.

"Yes. We're all suffering because of you. David is suffering more than me or Bruce." Ashley said, hate lacing her voice.

"David's suffering? What do you mean? What's Father doing to him?" I asked.

"Nothing! It's the pulsating pains in our heads. They started when you took Lenny from us. They became progressively worst when you took Constance from us. David seems more affect by them than me or Bruce. The only way they'll stop is if Lenny and Constance come back." Ashley said. I shook my head.

"No it isn't. The only way the pains will stop is if you remember who you really are and come back to the KND." I said. That's when Labramon's egg popped out of my bag. It then hatched and Paomon popped out of it.

"Pao! Paomon! Ashley!" Paomon cried. Ashley looked at Paomon, but then shook her head in frustration.

"Shut up! You're a liar!" Ashley cried, gripping her head. "Harpymon, attack!" Harpymon shot another Wind Seeker at us. I threw myself over Paomon and braced myself for the attack, but felt nothing. I looked and saw Salamon had jumped in front of the attack.

"Salamon!" I cried.

"I'm fine." Salamon said. "Puppy Howl!" The attack hit Harpymon hard, causing it to fly and disappear from sight. Ashley fell to her knees, tears falling on to the sidewalk.

"I just want this pain to stop. For me, for Bruce and for David." Ashley whimpered. She started to sob uncontrollably. I had always known Ashley to be a strong person. If she ever did cry, it was only in front of Bruce. I picked up Paomon. I walked over to Ashley and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. Paomon then jumped into her arms and Ashley wrapped her arms around her.

"Ashley, the only way for the pain to stop is if you quit fighting the memories. Your real memories are trying to come back, but you keep pushing them back. That's why your head is hurting." I said.

What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Look into Paomon's eyes and tell me you don't feel or remember something." I said.

* * *

Ashley's Pov

"Look into Paomon's eyes and tell me you don't feel or remember something." I looked at the Digimon, who was crying. I looked into its sad eyes and and images of me finding a DigiEgg, getting a Digivice and traveling through the Digital World with a Labramon flashed through my head. I was about to push the memories back, but remembering what Erika said, I let the memory come back. Soon, all of my memories flooded back into my mind. I felt this warmth cloak me as I finally remembered who I am really am. I'm Ashley Lawrence, Numbuh 0.3 of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. This Paomon... was my partner Labramon. The light faded and I saw I was in my Sector Z uniform. I then saw that Paomon had digivolved to Xiaomon. Xiaomon nuzzled my face and I hugged her.

"Oh, Xiaomon! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Ashley!" Xiaomon said, wagging her tail. I was suddenly tackled into a hug by Erika, who was crying.

"Numbuh 0.3! You're back!" Erika exclaimed. I hugged her back, happy to be free. We helped each other up. Suddenly, Harpymon reappeared and was so angry, it attacked me too.

* * *

My Pov

"Salamon, let's go!" I said, holding up my Digivice.

 _ **Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!**_

"Erika... when did Salamon learn to do that?" Ashley asked. I took out Ashley's Crest and clasped it around her neck.

"I believed in myself and Salamon. If you believe in Xiaomon, she'll digivolve too." I said.

"I do." Ashley said. Just then, her Crest began to glow as did Xiaomon.

 _ **Xiaomon digivolve to... Labramon!**_

"Labramon!" Ashley exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Labramon's neck. That's when shards of light gathered together and re-created Ashley's Digivice. It then became a Burst Digivice like mine.

"Numbuh 0.3, Labramon can digivolve to Champion now!" I said.

"Ashley. If you honestly believe I have what it takes to protect you, then I will no matter what happens to me." Labramon said.

"I do believe you can. I always have. I'm going to be there by your side to help you through any challenge that comes our way. I promise." Ashley said. Ashley's Crest and Digivice then glowed brightly, activating Labramon's evolution.

 ** _Labramon digivolve to... Seasarmon!_**

"Labramon..." Ashley said.

"I'm Seasarmon now Ashley." Seasarmon said. Harpymon then went to attack Ashley.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon said, punching Harpymon hard.

"Now it's my turn to protect you." Seasarmon said. "Tee Dia!" Seasarmon fired countless holy arrows of sunlight at Harpymon. Harpymon then degenerated into a DigiEgg.

We then headed back to Sector V's treehouse, where Sector V and my teammates welcomed me. Gaomon and Floramon welcomed Labramon back.


	11. Crest of Bravery

Bruce's Pov

I hate her! I HATE her! I HATE HER! David was near sick because of the headaches she's caused. By she, I mean Erika. First Lenny, then Constance and now Ashley. I needed to stop her. I had to get the others back. I looked at David. He's had to be bedridden for the past couple of days because he could barely stand. I was in our room, trying to make David comfortable when the door flew open, startling me and waking David. I looked and saw Father. I put myself in front of David, worried Father would take his anger out on him. Father walked over to us, his eyes narrowed down on us.

"Now your pathetic sister has betrayed me! Why don't I just get rid of both of you now so I don't have to worry about you betraying me?!" Father yelled. He summoned a fireball and prepared to throw it at us.

"Father, wait!" I cried. He froze and glared at me so intensely, I thought he'd burn a hole through my head. "I have a solution that not only will get my siblings back, but will also get rid of Erika permanently."

"Your sister said something very similar. Why is your plan any different?" Father asked.

"Instead of bring Erika here... I'll torture her to the point where she's close to be dead. The others will do anything you say to keep her safe." I said. The fireball evaporated and I could tell Father was pleased.

"Torture the runt so the others give in. I don't see how that can fail. Just don't fall into the same trap your siblings did." Father said.

"Yes Father. I understand." I said. Father left the room. I looked at David one last time before heading out. David grabbed my arm.

"Bruce..." David whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Don't worry, my dear brother. Our siblings will soon return." I promised. I left, not realizing David was trying to tell me something.

* * *

David's Pov

I tried to get Bruce to wait, but I was too weak to say anything. I needed to tell him not to hurt Erika. I need to tell him the others leaving wasn't the reason I was sick or why his head was hurting. It was because these memories we had repressed for so long were now almost free, but we always pushed them back. I don't know why, out of all of us, I was the only one getting sick.

 _"Because I want to be free more than the others did. I want to see Erika. I need to tell her something I put off telling her and have been wanting for two years!"_

That voice... Who was that? I looked at my reflection in the small mirror near the closet. My face was covered in sweat. I pushed some of my hair out of the way, revealing my left eye. I looked closer and saw it wasn't the same icy blue as before. It was now a mix of blue and green. And I could see it was becoming more green by the minute.

* * *

My Pov

I was even happier now that Ashley was back. Labramon was even happier than I was. Like with Lenny and Connie, I took Ashley to get some new clothes(Look at PriPara; Classic Mode Coord, except she also wears navy blue leggings and black sneakers instead). I was happy that I had almost all my friends back, but I worried about what Ashley had said before about David. Was he really sick and were the others being restored the reason? If so, he was probably worse now.

"Ashley, do you remember how sick David was when you last saw him?" I asked. She got a sad expression on her face.

"He was really bad. With me no longer Delightfulized, he's probably worst." Ashley said. She knew there was no point in sugar-coating it or lying to me. I noticed Lenny and Connie's concerned looks directed at me.

"We need to find a way to sneak Numbuh 0.2 out of the mansion. Father might try to-" Lenny said, before Connie elbowed him in the side. "Ow! What?"

"Shh! Erika's worried enough." Connie whispered.

"We need to-" A metal claw suddenly busted through the window, grabbed me and pulled me outside. I was swung around to the glass dome of the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. It opened to reveal only Bruce.

"Long time no see Erika." Bruce said.

"Bruce? Why is it just you? Where's David?" I asked, Bruce's expression turned to rage. He had the claw throw me down into the control area.

"He's in bed sick! Because of you!" Bruce yelled. I felt tears stinging my eyes. Bruce then harshly kicked me in the stomach. I fell back and rolled on my side, I reflexively wrapped my arms around my stomach. "I want you to feel the same pain you've caused us to feel!" The when the machine jerked to a side. A shadow appeared on the floor of the control area. The glass dome began to crack and soon shattered. I looked up to see Salamon had digivolved to Gatomon. She had use her Lightning Paw to break the glass. Labramon digivolved to Seasarmon and jumped from the treehouse, with Ashley on her back. Ashley jumped off of Seasarmon and put herself in between me and Bruce.

"Ashley... get out of my way! Erika needs to suffer just like we have!" Bruce screamed.

"Bruce, snap out of it! Doing this isn't going to help you or David!" Ashley cried.

"Then what will?" Bruce asked, on the verge of tears. Suddenly, Monodramon's egg jumped from the treehouse and landed in front of Bruce. It hatched to reveal Ketomon. He looked at Bruce, instantly tearing up.

"Keto! Ketomon! Bruce!" Ketomon said. Bruce grabbed his head and cried in pain. I got up, despite the sharp pain in my stomach and walked over to Bruce.

"Look at Ketomon , Bruce. Look into his eyes and don't fight the memories." I said.

* * *

Bruce's Pov

I looked at the Digimon and felt the pulsating pains getting worse. I felt hands gently grasp mine. I looked and saw Ashley.

"Don't fight it. It only makes the pain worse." Ashley said. I knew she wouldn't lie to me. So, I stopped resisting. Images of me finding a DigiEgg, getting a Digivice and traveling through the Digital World with a Monodramon flashed through my head. Soon, other memories followed. I remember who I am. I'm Bruce Irwin, Numbuh 0.1 and leader of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. This Ketomon... was my partner, Monodramon. I felt a warmth cloak around me. When it faded, I was in my Sector Z uniform. "Bruce! You're back!" Ashley locked me in a tight hug. I looked and saw Ketomon had digivolved to Hopmon.

"Numbuh 0.1!" Erika exclaimed. Hopmon jumped into my arms. Soon, Lenny and Connie came and joined in on celebrating me returning to my old self.

"Welcome back, Numbuh 0.1." Lenny said.

"Yeah. Welcome back." Connie said.

"Bruce..." I looked at Erika, who was really worried. "Is Numbuh 0.2 okay?" I thought and my eyes widen.

"We need to get him out of that mansion before Father figures out I'm not Delightfulized anymore! If we don't, he might kill Numbuh 0.2!" I exclaimed. Suddenly the machine tipped, causing all of us to fall out. I looked and saw an Andromon. Lenny and Connie stepped in front.

"Let's go, Gaomon!" Lenny said.

"Come on, Floramon!" Connie said.

 _ **Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!**_

 _ **Floramon digivolve to... Kiwimon!**_

"Guys... when did all of you manage to digivolve to Champion?" I asked. Ashley clasped something around my neck. I looked and saw my Crest. I gripped it hard. I remembered that my bravery is what made me special. My Crest glowed brightly, allowing Hopmon to digivolve.

 _ **Hopmon digivolve to... Monodramon!**_

"Monodramon! You have to digivolve again to help out." I said.

"As long as you have your brave heart Bruce, I can." Monodramon said. That's when shards of light gathered together and re-created my Digivice. It then became like the others. "That's a Burst Digivice. Now, I can digivolve." With that, my Crest and Digivice glowed brightly.

 _ **Monodramon digivolve to... Strikedramon!**_

"Everyone! Attack together!" I said.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon exclaimed.

"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon exclaimed.

"Tee Dia!" Seasarmon exclaimed.

"Strike Fang!" Strikedramon exclaimed. All of the portions of his Metal Plate began to burn red hot so that his whole body became a mass of flames, then he rammed into Andromon. Andromon degenerated to a DigiEgg. Erika absorbed it into her Digivice and then ran toward the mansion. Gatomon ran after her, carrying an egg.

"Erika!" Ashley called.

"You guys talk to Sector V! I have to go save Numbuh 0.2!" Erika called back.


	12. Crest of Faith

My Pov

I had gone on ahead to the mansion to try and get David out. I left Sector Z to explain the whole situation to Sector V. I could expect them at any time. I had changed into my Sector Z uniform, which consisted of a red turtleneck, black gloves, green pants and tan boots. On my head was a samurai-like helmet with the letter 'Z' etched on a small piece of metal that was placed on my helmet. Gatomon followed behind, carrying Dorumon's egg. I entered the mansion quietly and hurried to the room the others originally slept in. I opened the door, only to see the bed empty.

"Numbuh 0.2? Numbuh 0.2? David?!" I cried out. I heard a cracking sound. I saw Dorumon's egg was now fully hatched. Dodomon popped out of the egg. "We need to split up. Each of you search another part of the mansion and don't let Father see you." Both Gallade and Rara nodded before running off to different parts of the mansion. I hurried and looked for David. Had Father already found out? I soon turned a corner and saw a hunched over figure. I looked closer and saw it was David! "David!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him for support. He looked at me and seemed to be relieved.

"Erika... You came to save me..." David panted. I became concerned by his appearance. His hair was messy, his clothes disheveled and his face was covered in sweat. I saw his hair was somewhat pushed away from his face and I could see one of his eyes. His eye was almost all the way green.

"Of course I did. I'm so sorry. You've been suffering and it's been my fault." I said, tears already falling down my cheeks. I felt David placed one of his hands on my head and wrap his other arm around me. I gripped his arm, trembling.

"No. I'm the one who kept pushing the memories back." David said. I took David's Crest out of my pocket and put it around his neck.

"Erika!" Gatomon cried.

"Dodo!" Dodomon cried.

"We're over here!" I cried out. Soon, Dodomon and Gatomon appeared around the corner. Dodomon saw David and began tearing up.

"David!" Dodomon cried.

"How...?" David said, but trailed off.

"That's Dorumon, David." I said.

* * *

David's Pov

I looked into the Dodomon's eyes. Images of me finding a DigiEgg, getting a Digivice and traveling through the Digital World with a Dorumon flashed through my head. Soon, other memories followed, as a light enveloped me. I now fully remember who I am. I'm David DeWitt, Numbuh 0.2 of Sector Z. I was part of the Kids Next Door. And this Dodomon... was my partner, Dorumon. The light faded and I was now dressed in my Sector Z uniform. I saw that Dodomon had digivolved to Dorimon. Erika tackled me to the floor in a hug.

"Numbuh 0.2! Numbuh 0.2! You're back! You're back!" Erika cried. I hugged her closer to me, feeling relieved. Dorimon was jumping up and down in excitement and Gatomon just watched us hug.

* * *

My Pov

David was back! They all were now. However, the happiness was cut short by Father's voice.

"Erika! Vanessa! UNO!" Father yelled, light the hallway with his flames. Me and David stood up and both Gatomon and Dorimon went on the offensive. That's when David's Crest glowed.

 _ **Dorimon digivolve to... Dorumon!**_

"You've done a lot of things to irritate me, but this is the LAST straw!" Father exclaimed. I put myself in front of David.

"Numbuh 0.6!" David cried.

"It's okay, Numbuh 0.2. I can handle Father." I said. I focused and allowed my silhouette suit to form over me.

"Oh. So you think that now you've got your little friends back, you think you can take me on?!" Father asked, his fire growing.

"Yeah. I do." I said. Father shot a fireball at me. I held my hand and shot a beam of ice at the ball, evaporating it. Father lunged toward me, fire surrounding him. I simply held both my hands in front of me and sent a swirling blizzard toward Father, trapping him in ice.

"T-T-T-This i-i-isn't o-o-over..." Father said, his teeth chattering.

"Yes, it is." I said, letting my silhouette suit fade. I suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. I stumbled backwards, only for Numbuh 0.2 to catch me.

"Whoa! Numbuh 0.6, are you okay?" David asked, worried.

"Yeah. Just wore myself out a little. Not use to use my powers." I said.

"Okay... Numb- I mean, Erika. There's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while. Something that's been on my mind." David said, somewhat blushing. I looked at him and cocked my head.

"What is it?" I asked. David, being significantly taller than me, got on his knees and gripped my shoulders. What he did next was something I had only dreamed about. He pulled me closer and kissed me. On the lips! My face had to have turned fifty different shades of red in a matter of seconds. David pulled away, his face painted red, but not as much as me. Dorumon was looking away, but had a small blush on her cheeks. Gatomon hearts in her eyes. I could hear Father's muffled yells.

"We should go." David said.

"Yeah. Let's go home." I said. David took a hold of my hand and we headed for the front door. Dodomon and Gatomon followed close behind. Just as we got to the door, something hit us from behind and knocked us down the stairs. We looked and saw a vampire-like Digimon.

"I am Myotismon! I am here to destroy you and your pets as ordered by my Master." the Digimon said. Was this Devimon's Ultimate form? "Grizzly Wing!" Hundreds of small bats swarmed toward us. Gatomon jumped in front of me and Dorumon jumped in front of David. Both were hit and injured.

"Gatomon!" I cried.

"Dorumon!" David cried. Just then, shards of light gathered together and re-created David's Digivice. Then, both his Digivice and Crest glowed.

 _ **Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!**_

"Dorumon..." David said. Both he and Gatomon attacked Myotismon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon exclaimed. He charged toward Myotismon and fired a large iron sphere at it. However, Myotismon swatted Gatomon away and deleted Dorugamon's attack. Dorugamon picked up Gatomon, swooped around and picked us up. He blew through the doors, with Myotismon following close behind. We looked ahead and saw our Sector.

"Numbuh 0.2! Numbuh 0.6! Behind you!" Bruce cried. We looked just as a red stream of energy hit Dorugamon, causing us to crash into the ground.

"Are you both okay?" Connie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah." David said. The others' Digimon attacked Myotismon, but even four Champions couldn't beat him They each ended up as injured as Gatomon and Dorugamon. Sector V showed up, but were easily knocked away.

"You and your Digimon are all pathetic. I will dispose of you all." Myotismon said.

"Our Digimon are NOT pathetic!" Bruce snapped. "The whole time that Monodramon was with me, he helped me to be brave, no matter how terrifying a situation could be."

"Dorumon helped me to always have faith in my friends and to never give up on them." David said.

"Labramon helped me be honest to others and myself and to never let lies cloud the truth." Ashley said.

"Gaomon helped me have confidence in myself and to never let anyone put me down." Lenny said.

"Floramon helped me be grateful for everything I have and for everyone who is with me." Connie said.

"Salamon helped me see there is always light in your life, no matter how much darkness surrounds it." I said.

"Our Digimon are strong and they will beat you!" we all said.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _At that moment, all six Crests glowed more intensely than they did before. The words of Sector Z activated their Crests once more, allowing their partners to digivolve to their Ultimate forms._

 _ **Strikedramon digivolve to... Cyberdramon!**_

 _ **Dorugamon digivolve to... DoruGreymon!**_

 _ **Seasarmon digivolve to... Cerberumon**_

 _ **Gaogamon digivolve to... MachGaogamon!**_

 _ **Kiwimon digivolve to... Deramon!**_

 _ **Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!**_

* * *

My Pov

"They all digivolved to Ultimate..." I said, completely shocked.

"Digivolve all you want. It won't make any difference." Myotismon said. "Grizzly Wing!"

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon exclaimed. She placed her hands together before separating them and creating a holy cross, which blocked Myotismon's attack.

"Everyone, attack together!" Bruce said. All of our Digimon nodded.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon exclaimed.

"Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon exclaimed.

"Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon exclaimed.

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon exclaimed.

"Royal Smasher!" Deramon exclaimed.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon exclaimed. All the attacks joined together and destroyed Myotismon and once again, reduced him to a DigiEgg. We looked up and saw two small objects. Angewomon grabbed them and handed them to me. These were the Crests of Strength and Trust! Just then, our Digimon became cloaked in a yellow light before reverting back to their In-Training forms. We each picked up our respective partner. Sector V came over to us. The Crest of Trust went to Numbuh 2 and the Crest of Strength went to Numbuh 4. Their Digivices turns into Burst Digivices.

"Well... I'd like to be the first to say this. Welcome back, Sector Z." Numbuh 1 said, saluting us. The rest of Sector V saluted us too. We saluted to them too. We all headed back to the treehouse, where Bruce and David made themselves right at home. However, soon we had to take the others to Moonbase to be examined and had to inform the new Supreme Leader, Rachel McKenzie A.K.A Numbuh 362. I had put off taking Ashley and Connie because I wanted to give them time to adjust. I had also gotten Bruce and David new clothes. Bruce wore a white T-shirt, with the sleeves and neckline being blue, navy blue jeans and red and white sneakers. He also wore a red baseball cap with KND painted on it. David wore a red hoodie over a green T-shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. Me, Lenny and our Digimon waited for the others to be okay'd so we could leave. I hated that they had to be examined like animals to be sure they were normal. I couldn't keep still.

"Calm down Erika. The others are fine." Lenny said.

"I can't! Are you telling me you're not nervous about Connie being back there?" I asked.

"Of course I am. But, we both know they're fine. They'll be out soon." Lenny said. And sure enough, the other came out. Their Digimon ran to them, happy to see them.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. They checked us and we're all fine." Ashley said.

"Numbuh 362 even said she'll have us reinstated as Sector Z." Connie said.

"Really? When?" I asked.

"Immediately." David said.

"Which means you're no longer Numbuh 7 of Sector V. You're once again Numbuh 0.6 of Sector Z." Bruce said. I felt a little sad that wouldn't be part of Sector V anymore, but we were staying in their treehouse, so I would still see them. After talking with Numbuh 362, I discovered three of the remaining six Tags belonged to her, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60. I told her about the Tags and the Crests and she advised me to find the owners of the remaining three Tags. I promised I would and me, my Sector and Sector V returned to Earth.


End file.
